SF Chanbaek Rain
by Bizibizi
Summary: Cerita tentang Chanyeol yang menyukai hujan, dan Baekhyun yang membenci hujan. "Kau tahu alasan kenapa aku menyukai hujan?" - Chanyeol. "Karena kau aneh!" -Baekhyun.


Seorang namja cantik bertubuh mungil sedang memandang langit mendung dibalik jendela kelasnya sesekali ia menarik nafas panjang sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Ayo kita pulang, sebentar lagi pasti hujan." Ucap namja bertubuh mungil itu kepada namja bertubuh tinggi yang sedang merapikan buku-bukunya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo!" Namja bertubuh tinggi itu lalu merangkul namja yang lebih kecil dan berjalan menuju parkiran.

.

.

"Baek.. kau tidak akan naik?" Tanya namja tinggi itu yang melihat sang kekasih masih berdiri disamping motor besarnya sambil meng obrak abrik tas punggungnya.

"Chanyeol sepertinya kameraku tertinggal di loker. Tunggu sebentar, oke?" Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol diparkiran, sementara Chanyeol hanya menggeleng kecil melihat tingkah lucu kekasihnya itu.

.  
.

"Sudah?" Tanya Chanyeol saat baekhyun sudah menaiki motornya dan dibalas anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Pakai ini sayang." Chanyeol memberikan helm pada Baekhyun. "Pegangan yang erat, oke? Aku akan mengebut, sepertinya hujan akan segera turun." Setelah memastikan Baekhyun memakai helmnya dan memeluk pinggangnya erat, Chanyeol lalu melajukan motor besarnya dengan sangat kencang. Membuat pegangan tangan Baekhyun dipinggangnya semakin erat.  
Sudah hampir setengah perjalanan menuju apartement Baekhyun, tapi tiba-tiba saja hujan turun sangat deras.

"Chanyeol hujaaaaaaan." Baekhyun berteriak dan menyembunyikan kepalanya dipunggung kemudian mempercepat laju motor besarnya agar mereka cepat sampai di apartement Baekhyun dan tidak terlalu kebasahan. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak berhasil karena mereka tetap saja kebasahan.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka kemeja sekolahnya yang basah hingga menyisakan celana panjang yang hanya menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Sementara Baekhyun masih berada di kamar mandi.  
Ia lalu duduk di atas ranjang dengan kepala yang menyandar pada headboard ranjang.  
Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut.

"Aku benci hujaaaaaan." Baekhyun menggerutu sambil duduk di ranjang, menyender ada dada bidang Chanyeol setelah ia mengganti bajunya yang basah dengan hoodie dan celana training yang hangat tak lupa ia menggunakan kaus kaki berwarna merah bermotif stroberi kesukaannya.

"Kenapa kau benci hujan? Aku malah sangat menyukai hujan." Baekhyun mendengus mendengar pertanyaan dan pernyataan Chanyeol.

"Saat hujan turun udara akan semakin dingin. Kau tahu kan aku tidak tahan dingin? Bahkan saat tidur pun aku akan memakai kaus kaki dan selimut tebal." Chanyeol mengangguk, kemudian menyesap wangi rambut Baekhyun yang Chanyeol sukai.

"Ya, dan aku harus tidur bertelanjang dada setiap aku menginap disini karena kepanasan." Baekhyun terkekeh dan mengelus pipi Chanyeol yang berada di belakangnya.

"Maafkan aku sayang. Tapi kau harus terbiasa dengan itu." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan baekhyun dan mengecupnya lembut, kemudian memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang, menyeruakkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher Baekhyun dan menghirup aroma tubuh baekhyun yang membuatnya nyaman.

"Kau tahu alasan kenapa aku menyukai hujan?" Tanya Chanyeol masih dengan kegiatannya menghirup aroma tubuh Baekhyun.

"Karena kau aneh!" jawab Baekhyun tanpa pikir panjang. Dan Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Bukan itu sayang."

"Lalu?" Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, kearah Chanyeol dan disambut dengan kecupan kecil di bibir manisnya. Baekhyun lalu berbalik dan duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Aku menyukai hujan, karena saat hujan aku akan terjebak disini, diapartementmu."

CHUP

"Menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu."

CHUP

"Hanya kita berdua."

CHUP

"Dan bisa berbagi kehangatan bersamamu."

CHUP

"Seperti ini."

CHU~

Chanyeol menangkup pipi Baekhyun kemudian melumat bibir Baekhyun, saling memagut dengan hangat dan lembut. Membuat Baekhyun merona hebat dan perutnya terasa seperti dipenuhi bunga-bunga yang bermekaran. Jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat cepat.

Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol dan mulai berperang lidah di dalam mulut Baekhyun, membuat saliva mereka menetes hingga ke dagu Baekhyun.  
Chanyeol melepaskan pagutannya dan menghapus saliva di sudut bibir bawah Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum manis sambil menatap mata Baekhyun.

"Itu alasanku kenapa aku sangat menyukai hujan." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Kau benar-benar cheesy Park Chanyeol! Dasar gombal!" Baekhyun memeluk tubuh bagian atas Chanyeol yang telanjang. Membuat Chanyeol tertawa hingga membuat tubuhnya berguncang.

"Aigoo, uri Baekhyunnie neomu kwiyeowo." Chanyeol balas memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan erat.

"Saranghae Byun Baekhyun."

"Arra."

"Hey.. bukan itu jawaban yang ingin aku dengar Smurf!"

"Kkk~ arraseo.. arraseo.. Nado saranghae Giant."

END 


End file.
